Miko dono
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: GinRukiUlqui/AU/Resumen completo dentro. Rukia es una sacerdotisa que conoce a un guerrero de nombre Shi, aunque su verdadero nombre: Ulquiorra; es un secreto al principio.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** _Sacerdotisa_

_Fic dedicado a Noeru Itoshiki [aka: akasuna_no_deidara ó kuroro anime] por tan lindas imágenes que me envío de UlquiRuki (gracias por la inspiración n_n) _

**Pairing:** UlquiRuki/GinRuki [me disculpo de antemano para las (los) que odian a Orihime –va a salir bastante, pero sólo al principio–; pero sí le dan una oportunidad a la historia, verán que todo tiene un fin ^^ y necesitaba una malvada XD -perdón a los que les caiga bien]

**Rated: **M por seguridad; las escenas de capítulos posteriores pueden ser algo fuertes (al menos para mi XD)

**Advertencia: **Los personajes tienen Ooc, me disculpo por ello; pero es para la trama.

/*/ La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno /*/

**Resumen:** Orihime – princesa de la aldea Karakura –; se puso de acuerdo con alguien por salvar al hombre que ama. La sacerdotisa del lugar (Rukia) se niega y lucha contra los invasores con odio por ultrajar a las personas de su aldea. Orihime es manipulada por sus emociones; sin saber que su verdadero amor es alguien más (Uryuu).

El _Espada_ como se denomina a los guerreros de alto rango; así como el capitán Gin Ichimaru empiezan a interesarse en la mujer que les enfrenta; el primero se siente extraño, el segundo la tortura dándole falsas esperanzas; pero el amor es cruel. Al final Ulquiorra o Gin buscan tenerla a su lado sin importar quebrar su voluntad, o amor para con los suyos.

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sensei _

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Apertura**

**

* * *

**

_Le amo, le deseo, cada parte de su ser, quiero que su atención sea para mí; no para ella; quiero que él sea mío. ¿Estará mal amar a Kurosaki-kun; mi primo, pero a la vez mí prometido?_

_Inoue Orihime_

…

_Dioses del cielo y la tierra, permítanme encontrar mi destino, mantenerme fiel a ustedes; sin importar lo que suceda. Quiero seguir sirviendo como una persona que dedica su vida a la aldea; a mis amigos. Quiero seguir amándolos como hermanos, viviendo para los dioses y rogando por mi gente para que la villa prospere y el reino se llene de felicidad; quiero servir eternamente a los dioses._

_Kuchiki Rukia_

[***]

Año 630 a.c.

La tierra es árida, el agua escasa, la comida no varía demasiado, o es serpiente asada, o algún animal habitante del desierto; las personas mueren de inanición; los hombres se rigen por la ley del más fuerte, sí eres fuerte vives sino pereces.

Los entrenamientos son normales para los habitantes de aquella aldea; sin embargo algunos, por no decir bastantes jóvenes perecen antes las difíciles pruebas impuestas por el líder para sus soldados. Cada varón empieza a dominar las artes de la pelea a la edad de 5 años, para que al ser mayores, sean fuertes y útiles ante su señor: Aizen Sousuke.

Las pocas mujeres, sí acaso cinco o seis; hacen las labores domésticas; ningún soldado las toca pues son del líder. Son mujeres sumisas, cuyo fin único es el de servir a las peticiones del cabecilla de la tribu.

Después, cuando él se canse de ellas, las asesinará o en el mejor de los casos; la regalará a su mejor soldado.

El nombre de este reino es _Hueco Mundo;_ el simple nombre inspira temor a las aldeas vecinas, tanto para el país de donde salen las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes: El _Seireitei_; como para el feudo de los Kurosaki: _Karakura._

En _Hueco Mundo _son pocos, pero eficaces los guerreros, mientras que los demás reinos son pacíficos, y al mantener una lejanía de cinco días de uno con otro; ninguno rompía el tratado de paz que habían hecho con los dioses de respetarse mutuamente. Eso había sido una tradición de cientos de años; hasta que un día…

— Elimínenlas—. Ordeno sereno un hombre de ojos y cabellos castaños con sonrisa en rostro.

— Como ordene, Aizen-sama—. Acató y reverenció un hombre de ojos grises, piel canela; en unos segundos las seis mujeres de la aldea fueron asesinadas sin piedad frente al líder; quién al ver los cuerpos inertes sonrió afable; indicándole a su guerrero retirarse, para después llamar a su mano derecha.

— Gin—. El mencionado salió de las sombras con sonrisa zorruna, y ojos cerrados.

— Aiya; siempre supe que acabarían muertas… — señaló con su comentario la insignificancia de las mujeres que destilaban por sus venas sangre.

— Limpia de los cuerpos; ensucian la habitación, y cuando termines, quiero que mandes a Ulquiorra a la sala de reunión— después de la orden se perdió su silueta en la oscuridad; el ser de nombre Gin borró su sonrisa, con fastidio comento para sí.

— Le hablaré a Wonderweiss para que limpie esto; es un desastre—. El peli-gris se marchó del lugar dejando los cadáveres tendidos.

/***/

Minutos más tarde, en el palacio de _Las Noches._

— Ulquiorra, Aizen requiere tu presencia—. Dijo un hombre de cabellos gris-liliáceo y sonrisa afilada. El aludido le miró sin expresión.

— ¿Dónde?— inquirió neutro, aquellos ojos verdes estaban vacíos, sin brillo; al igual que su faz.

— La sala de reunión—. Sin más, el joven de cabellos negros fue al lugar indicado, no queriendo hacer esperar a su señor, dejando al otro seguir su camino.

[***]

— Aizen-sama— reverenció el joven de nombre Ulquiorra; al parecer tenía poco más de 16 u 17 años cumplidos.

El aludido le recibió con una suave sonrisa, indicándole que se sentará al final de la mesa rectangular.

— Te he mandado llamar, pues quiero que cumplas una misión de la cual depende la descendencia de este reino—. El chico le miro neutral, pero mostrando la duda y falta de comprensión del tema.

— ¿Y las mujeres de Aizen-sama?

— Muertas— sonrió, el soldado se mantuvo apacible.

— Di la orden de asesinarlas, pues ya no me servían, debido a los duros tratos; se hicieron estériles; pero eso no importa. Como te decía; quiero que cumplas una misión, la cual consiste en que vayas de visitante al país de _Karakura_ junto a otro _Espada_ como tu; el nombre de este es Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ambos observarán el lugar, y buscarán la forma de que las mujeres de ese lugar se vengan a nuestro reino por voluntad propia, de lo contrario, el acuerdo de paz se verá revocado y atacaremos para obtener las mujeres que pretendamos.

— Si, Aizen-sama—. Ulquiorra acató la orden, y estaba por salir cuando viró su vista a su señor que le dijo algo más.

— Ahí hay una princesa con dotes especiales; la quiero para mí, su nombre es Inoue Orihime. Acércate a ella y encuentra su debilidad; Aaroniero te espera en la puerta sur del palacio, la que da rumbo a su destino—. El soldado de rango _Espada_ asintió y se retiró del lugar. De la habitación salió un hombre de cabellos cafés, sus ojos estaban vendados, y llevaba una espada a su costado.

— ¿Por qué le envió a él? Aizen-sama— cuestionó con cierto tonó de envidia.

— De todos mis guerreros, es el más leal e inexpresivo; perfecto para seducir a la mujer que quiero y aun así no enamorarse de ella. Ese chico se ha ganado mi confianza, y su carencia de emociones le hace perfecto; por eso lleva el número 4 tatuado en su costado— terminó de explicar complacido.

— El cuatro…— medito, luego la sorpresa de su rostro no desapareció, y agregó— la muerte…

— Así es Tousen, el cuatro significa la muerte; no por ser el mejor asesino, sino porque por dentro está muerto— sonrió.

[***]

— ¡Yo!— saludo el hombre de hebras oscuras y ojos semi-claros, su atuendo era blanco, con el cuello abierto, y holanes, así como mangas largas y guantes blancos.

El oji-verde no contesto, únicamente continuó su camino sin decir nada.

— Así que eres del tipo amargado ¿eh? Bien, supongo que no habrá platica de ambos lados, tal vez sea yo el único que se la pase hablando… ¿me pregunto cómo serán las chiquitas que encontremos en _Karakura_, tal vez Aizen-sama me deje a una o dos. Si, eso sería genial—. El hombre hablaba y hablaba, mientras que él contrario hacía oídos sordos ante todo; el día pasó sin más, aún faltaba para llegar al reino planeado; así que ninguno se detuvo a descansar, simplemente siguieron.

[***]

5 días después…

En el poblado de Karakura, se hallaban dos jóvenes conversando tranquilamente; el varón llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de color vino oscuro; la peli-naranja un hermoso vestido pomposo de seda color durazno con bordados en oro; ella sonreía al estar al lado de la persona que creía amar.

— Kurosaki-kun… sabes que eres muy especial para mi ¿verdad?— pronunciaba la muchacha con timidez, este asintió desde su lugar, observando los jardines del palacio con parsimonia.

— Claro Inoue, tú también lo eres para mí— respondió seguro, pero ella sabía que no era amor sino cariño de familia, así que asintió con una leve tristeza. En ese momento una chica de cabellos más allá de la cintura color negro, piel cremosa, ojos violetas; se adentraba al palacio, miraba hacía el jardín que llevaba al trono del Rey; suspiró y se encaminó, pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¡Rukia!— gritaron su nombre con alegría, la chica viró su rostro.

— Ichigo— respondió alborozada, pero en un tonó bajo, temiendo ser escuchada. Ella llevaba un vestido largo color blanco con las mangas anchas y largas de color transparente; el traje usual que la caracterizaba por ser sacerdotisa.

— No pensé verte el día de hoy— los ojos ámbar del chico observaban a su amiga con emoción, ella le miró con ternura, para la joven era como ver a un querido amigo, o hermano.

— ¡Je!, ya ves. El Rey me convocó para pedirme que le entregue unas medicinas para ayudarlo a…— pero calló unos momentos, no sabía sí seguir; sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

— ¿Para…?— cuestionó curioso el chico.

— Para que dure más su excitación al estar con su esposa…— susurró. El peli-naranja soltó un "pervertido", pero luego sonrió a la chica.

— Te acompaño— ofreció para ir con la joven, pero ella negó; saludó con una reverencia a la princesa, quién le correspondió el gesto. Después la morena se marchó.

— ¿A qué vino Rukia-san? Kurosaki-kun—. La princesa se acercó a su primo, este le miró con sonrisa en rostro, pero se notaba una leve tristeza en sus ojos.

— A darle una medicina al viejo. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre—. Orihime le siguió y se encaminaron al comedor principal para degustar su cena.

[***]

— Ya casi llegamos; espero que sea un pueblo pacífico y acogedor como todos dicen. Me muero de hambre y sueño— se quejaba el más hablador de los dos _Espadas._

— Llegamos— mencionó frio el peli-negro menor desde la punta de un cerro boscoso; observando unas murallas enormes, y en la parte más alejada un palacio digno de la realeza, además de un templo al costado izquierdo del castillo, el cual no desmerecía de tamaño. De verdad que era un reino enorme.

El mayor silbó.

— Vaya, es sumamente diferente; nada que ver con el paisaje árido de nuestra tierra natal

Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia la entrada de aquel poblado; dos soldados vestidos de samurái los detuvieron.

— ¿A qué vienen y de qué pueblo?

— Somos de _Hueco Mundo,_ venimos de visitantes para entablar relaciones comerciales con su reino; es decir, venimos como amigos—. Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor de los guerreros, los samuráis les dejaron pasar sin más.

Los dos varones recorrían las calles, algunas llenas de vida otras tranquilas, pero todas mostraban el nivel estable del reino. Ambos llamaban la atención por sus ropas blancas, sobre todo las chaquetas blancas y largas.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada del palacio; se presentaron ante los guardias, y al igual que los primeros; estos les dejaron pasar.

Los dos morenos caminaban a paso lento por los jardines, rumbo al salón donde estaba el trono del Rey, en ese momento unas puertas color oro se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una pequeña chica de ojos violetas y cabellos negros; luego se cerraron tras ella. La pequeña dio unos pasos hasta toparse con aquellos extraños, a quienes miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Quiénes son?— cuestionó colocando su mano derecha recta, sosteniéndola por la izquierda del antebrazo, preparándose para recitar un conjuro. Los dos _Espadas _la contemplaron un poco, aquella mujer se veía delicada, a punto de romperse; pero se les presentaba de frente, con intención de atacarlos; _"interesante"_ pensaron.

— Somos comerciantes, venimos para hablar sobre negocios con el Rey Isshin— habló por vez primera el de ojos verdes; su tonó era frio, al igual que su rostro. La morena dudó por unos segundos, aún con esa pose defensiva.

— Entiendo…— murmuró relajándose; luego reverenció en disculpa con elegancia—. Me disculpo por mi rudeza, me llamó Kuchiki Rukia, Sacerdotisa del Templo de Karakura; es un placer conocerlos—. La joven les veía con seguridad, aquellos ojos violetas impactaron en los guerreros.

— Yo soy Kyuu, y el apático a mi lado es Shi— se presentó Aaroniero Arruruerie con una sonrisa, inventando unos nombres, pues no quería decir los verdaderos. El aludido viró su rostro sin emoción a otro lado. La chica sonrió tranquila, no parecían ser tan malos como se veían.

— Es un placer—. Después de eso; la muchacha se despidió, únicamente se observaron aquellas prendas blancas perderse entre la noche y la luz lunar. El oji-verde no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la fémina figura que desaparecía a lo lejos.

Ahí se hallaban los dos, cuando una femenina voz les habló con timidez, contrario a la seguridad y desafío de la primera.

— ¿Quiénes son?— la amabilidad se notaba en cada letra, los guerreros se viraron hacía la voz; para observar a una joven de cabellos largos color rojizo, casi naranja, ojos grises; con buenas y definidas curvas, esbelta, toda una mujer; nada que ver con la primera que se encontraron.

— ¡Wow! Estoy enamorado— dijo el mayor al sentir las hormonas activadas; el menor observaba atento a la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Eres la princesa?— preguntó indiferente, la chica asintió con un leve sonrojo, debido al joven frente a ella.

— Soy… — pensó el Cuarta Espada en cómo presentarse, finalmente optó por el nombre dicho antes por su compañero— Shi; es un placer conocerla _Hime*_— se presentó besando la mano de la chica con delicadeza, esta se sonrojo más.

— ¡Oe!, Inoue — se escuchó una voz ronca acercarse, pronunciando aquel nombre; al ver a los desconocidos se puso a le ofensiva, pero su prima se interpuso; diciéndole que ellos no harían ningún mal, que no eran peligrosos. El príncipe envaino su espada y se disculpó.

— Para ser un país pacífico, algunos de ustedes son algo agresivos— comento el Novena Espada tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— inquirió el chico de ojos ámbar.

— Al llegar una chica llamada Kuchiki estuvo a punto de atacarnos, pero al presentarnos nos sonrió como si nada— se quejó el Novena.

— ¿Vieron a Rukia? ¿Aún no se iba? Rayos…— masculló, intentando salir rumbo al templo, pero la mano de la princesa le detuvo, él la miro comprensivo, y se quedó.

El oji-verde observaba la escena, pensando en qué ese extraño comportar le serviría para que la mujer llamada Inoue se entregará a su señor.

— ¿Cuáles son sus asuntos aquí?— preguntó la peli-naranja.

— Negocios.

— Mm, ya veo…

Los presentes hablaron sobre transacciones, al final los desconocidos fueron presentados ante el Rey por parte de Orihime; Isshin acordó pensar en la oferta de que él enviara víveres a _Hueco Mundo_ a cambio de protección por parte de los mejores guerreros.

El rey recibió en su palacio a los varones negociantes; sin saber que ellos planeaban algo más que negocios.

[***]

Al día siguiente…

La luz se asomaba por las ventanas, los comerciantes se levantaron en sus respectivas habitaciones; ambos ya estaban arreglados a las primeras horas en que se asomó el sol, así que salieron a dar un paseo.

El _Novena_ se quedó en el palacio, intentando averiguar más sobre el carácter del gobernante, y sí es que este aceptaría darles algunas mujeres para llevárselas a Aizen-sama; mientras que Ulquiorra se dirigió a investigar cada rincón del reino. La mañana acontecía en paz, hasta que se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo, y el gritó de una mujer. El _Cuarta Espada_ se dirigió al lugar por curiosidad, nunca había escuchado un grito femenino.

Al llegar sus ojos se mantuvieron sin expresión, pero hubo sorpresa en ellos al ver la escena. Una mujer de treinta años gritaba "¡Ayuda! Mi hijo" mientras un caballo se alborotaba y estaba a punto de aplastar al niño con sus patas, cuando una sombra pequeña saltaba hacía el infante, empujándolo a un lado junto a su cuerpo; al notar que esa silueta pertenecía a la mujer que conoció la noche pasada se quedó mirando como ella abrazaba al pequeño intentando protegerlo con su débil cuerpo; y el caballo alcanzaba a pisotear el costado de la mujer con fuerza así como su pierna derecha; ella ahogo un gemido de dolor, y abrazo con más fuerza al niño. Unos hombres llegaron, entre ellos el príncipe y su escudero, un chico de ojos oscuros, cabello negro y lentes. Apartaron al caballo, y el peli-naranja fue tras la mujer para ver su estado.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien?— gritó mientras se acercaba a ella con presura; la morena se acomodó un poco, sentándose sobre el piso; dejando al pequeño libre de su abrazo. La madre del niño corrió a tomarlo en sus brazos, hacer una reverencia a la chica y retirarse.

— Claro que estoy bien, no fue nada—. Rukia tomó la mano de su amigo, y se levantó con una sonrisa, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas.

— Me preocupe, sentí que se me paraba el corazón— dijo con sentimiento el chico viéndola a los ojos, ella le miró fijamente con ternura.

— No es nada; mejor deberías de ir al palacio, pronto será el almuerzo y el rey se preocupara, así como Orihime-sama. No puedes dejar a tu prometida esperando—. Kurosaki sintió su pecho oprimirse, asintiendo y retirándose del lugar, seguido de su escudero.

Era verdad; Inoue, su prima, era su prometida; pero él la quería como una hermana. En cambio la mujer que amaba, le quería a él como hermano, y sabía que jamás podría tenerla.

Mientras eso acontecía, Ulquiorra se había posicionado desde un lugar discreto para observar todo, enterándose de las diferentes reacciones e intereses de aquellos desconocidos, elementales en el plan de su señor.

La sacerdotisa caminó con su porte recto y sereno; sus ropas se encontraban estropeadas por el polvo, pero el femenino encanto no lo perdía, así como su aspecto elegante.

Las calles se hacían menos concurrentes conforme se llegaba a la entrada del templo, detrás de ella le seguía el oji-verde; sabía que esa sacerdotisa era de interés para el príncipe y así tal vez sí le manipulaba, lograría manipular también a la princesa.

Al llegar al umbral en forma de arco del templo, Ulquiorra notó algo que había pasado por alto, y eso era el ligero tambaleo de la chica al andar mientras caminaba más rápido; una vez puso un pie en el indicio marmoleado del recinto, se dejó caer, pues no soportaba más el dolor punzante en su costilla derecha y su pierna del mismo lado.

Sintió el frio y duro piso al desplomarse, y la calidez que emanaba su costado al apartar su mano de aquel lugar dañado; seguramente sería sangre.

El Espada curioso se acercó, mirando impasible a la chica tirada en el piso de mármol blanco con aquel líquido carmesí oscureciendo sus prendas lentamente, la respiración de ella se entrecortaba. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Se supone que dijo estar bien, pero era lo contrario; se veía claramente, cómo pudo engañarlo a él así como al tal Kurosaki; no lo sabía.

— Basura…— pronunció falto de emoción mirándola desde lo alto; ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre; sentía que le dolía el cuerpo; pero nadie le podía decir basura a una Kuchiki, juró a su nii-sama y a su hermana llevar con honra el apellido; así que lo haría.

La muchacha se incorporó lentamente, presionando su costado derecho con fuerza, encarando al hombre desconocido; posando su mirada violeta sobre la verde sin apartarla ningún momento a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía volver a caer y descansar.

— Retira lo que dijiste— ordenó con firmeza, viéndole desafiante. El aludido le miró altivo, ¿qué no sabía esa mujer que se hallaba en desventaja y se veía deplorable en ese estado?.

— No lo haré— respondió sin apartar la mirada de las iris violetas.

— Bien, entonces te obligaré— desafió soltando la presión en su costado, gruñendo un poco. El contrario le miraba perene, observando como ella hacía la misma pose de la noche anterior; hasta que escuchó.

— Hadou 31: Shakkahou—. El golpe rojo impacto contra el brazo del varón, quién sintió algo de dolor, pero nada comparado con los entrenamientos de su tribu, así que se mantuvo impasible. Después de ese ligero ataque, la morena perdió la conciencia y volvió a dejar su cuerpo caer.

El muchacho la atrapo sin delicadeza antes de que impactará contra el piso, acercándola a su pecho de jalón; mirando el rostro sereno de la joven al estar inconsciente.

"_Es interesante, pero agresiva"_

El moreno curvo un poco sus labios sin percatarse de ello, luego regreso a su impavidez. La cargó como saco de patatas, cruzo el largo umbral del templo, pasando después por verde pasto, luego observó una fuente; varias flores y frutos de cada lado, dejando libre un pasillo de piedras que lo dirigía al verdadero santuario. Una vez llegó, abrió el portón de madera, y observo un inmenso lugar con varias deidades; entre ellas se encontraba la estatua de un hombre con un abanico de plumas y un melocotón; la cual era la más notoria por estar en el centro.

A Ulquiorra le extraño no haberse encontrado con alguien, pero era mejor así; pues se evitaría varias preguntas. Caminó hacia otro cuarto, ahí observó un gran comedor, pero tampoco había persona alguna; continuó su camino; abrió otra puerta de madera, la cual lo dirigió a otro jardín, pero este estaba adornado por verdes plantas de formas y colores extraños; divididas por secciones cuadradas; rodó un poco sus ojos en fastidio; pensó en dejar a la chica ahí tumbada, pero no lo hizo, tenía que conocerla más para poder manipular al príncipe que mostraba un interés especial en ella; y para eso debía de curar sus heridas y ganarse su confianza.

Siguió caminando, hasta topar con unas escaleras que dirigían a un edifico de mármol, las subió lentamente y al llegar a la entrada, la cual no tenía puerta continuó su camino; transito el lugar por varios minutos, hasta que sintió a la mujer sobre su hombro moverse un poco, luego soltó un "¿Qué rayos?" y empezó a patalear.

— Quieta. Te llevó a tu cuarto para curar tu herida— explicó pasible.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! —. Reclamó continuando con sus patadas; el muchacho la aventó contra el piso; la sacerdotisa soltó un quejido al estrellarse contra la pared—. Kizama…— siseó molesta; olvidando su posición; intentó levantarse pero no pudo, bufó harta, y se acomodó. Ulquiorra al ver que no llegarían a ningún lado así; habló.

— Mujer, intento ayudar; así que dime cuál es tu habitación—. La morena le miró de lado, ignorando el comentario.

El guerrero la contempló por un momento, el rostro fino, sus ojos morados cual amatista; sus labios, aquel delicado cuerpo. No era atractiva, no tenía curvas como la princesa; no era hermosa, pero era encantadora, no podía quitar sus verdes iris de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Rukia volteó al sentir la mirada del aquel que la traía sin delicadeza, no porque la necesitará, pero podía ser amable ¿no?. Suspiró, le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a que aquel caballo casi la aplasta a patadas, así que cedería, sólo por esta vez.

— Al fondo del pasillo, se vira a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, bajas los escalones y en la parte más profunda, hay una habitación— explicó con la cabeza baja, debido a la pena. No sólo le había dicho basura, sino también hería su orgullo al verse derrotada por aquel sujeto. Ulquiorra asintió; la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apegándola a su pecho.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces?— gritó sonrojada, nunca un hombre la había cargado así; pues las únicas personas del sexo opuesto que había tratado eran: Su hermano, su amigo, y el escudero de su amigo.

No hubo respuesta; así que ella se recargó lentamente en el hombro de aquel desconocido, que se le hacía familia; indago en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que se acordó.

— Eres uno de los comerciantes de ayer ¿no?— cuestionó tranquila, mirando hacia arriba. El moreno dirigió sus verdes orbes hacia el rostro de la muchacha asintiendo.

— Hm—. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, finalmente llegaron al cuarto destinado. El muchacho tiró a la sacerdotisa a la pequeña cama que había ahí.

— ¿La medicina?— preguntó mirándola.

— En el cajón de madera del rincón— señaló apenas audible; Ulquiorra se dirigió al cajón, sacó una cajita de tablón con varios frascos de porcelana y bolsas de cuero dentro.

— Yo puedo hacerlo. Agradezco que me hayas traído aquí, pero yo misma me curaré— dijo, mirando la caja en las pálidas manos del chico, quién la observo por segundos.

— No—. Fue su única respuesta; de una u otra forma se iba a ganar la confianza de ella.

— Mira… gracias. De verdad; disculpa mi aspereza, pero entiende que uno no se queda tranquilo cuando le llaman "basura"— suspiró— dejando eso a un lado; gracias. Ahora, yo puedo curarme sola, lamento sonar chocante o arrogante, pero eres hombre, y no puedo dejar que me ayudes. Ni siquiera debería de haber dejado que entrarás más allá del santuario de deidades. Lo siento.

La femenina voz se escuchaba: triste, molesta, frustrada, arrepentida, etc., ¿por qué esa mujer hablaba tan raro?.

— No diré nada— respondió el aludido. Rukia se frustro más.

— No es de que digas o no; mmm… cómo lo explico— calló un momento—. ¡Ya sé! Tú tienes un amo o señor ¿no?— Ulquiorra asintió— bien, sí él te dijera: "No dejes que ninguna mujer toque tu cuerpo, debes de permanecer puro toda tu vida" ¿obedecerías, no?— el chico volvió a asentir—. Es lo mismo para mí, los dioses son mis señores, y una vez uno se convierte en vaticinadora o pitonisa o sacerdotisa, como le quieras llamar, esta jura ser fiel a los dioses y nunca dejar que hombre alguno toque su cuerpo— explicaba como una madre a un niño pequeño— por eso, debo de curarme por mi misma.

El chico no dijo nada, dejó el cofre de madera a lado de ella; y salió de la habitación. La morena miró con gratitud el gesto al cerrase la puerta, y se levantó lentamente, desabrochando sus ropas con calma, evitando quejarse debido al dolor; sus prendas bañadas de bermellón cayeron rozando su piel; únicamente la venda blanca que rodeaba su diminuto busto y una pantaleta cubría sus partes más nobles.

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fic; por lo mientras ya tengo el capítulo 2 y 3 (aunque son algo cortos, no excenden las 8 páginas). Espero les haya gustado ^^

_¡Feliz año! *abrazos*_

¿reviews? onegai n_n

Acepto dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. :D

Cuidense, ne!

Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!** Pensé que ya había subido este capítulo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no. Gomen!

_Fic dedicado a Noeru Itoshiki _

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a las lindas personas que me dejarón uno; y a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo y leen este segundo :D

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2 – Dudas **

* * *

La joven de negras hebras se sentó en la cama con cuidado, sacó unos frascos blancos de la caja y el líquido lo empezó a verter en su cuerpo, el cual caía grácilmente sobre la piel; gruñó un poco de dolor al sentir el frio y el ardor cociendo la herida con aquella sustancia medicinal, luego sacó unos polvos de una de las bolsitas de cuero y los introdujo en la herida de su costado y su pierna; al terminar suspiró cansada; se vendo las partes lastimadas y se acomodó en su cama, tapándose con una ligera cobija blanca; inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Él se había retirado, aun así no se marchó, se quedó detrás de la puerta, vigilando. Alcanzó a escuchar las quejas de aquella mujer mientras se auto-curaba; ella había sido clara; nada de dejarse tocar, aun así ya la había abrazado ¿no?. Esa mujer era rara, pero la necesitaba; cuando ningún ruido se escuchó, abrió la puerta con lentitud hasta poder vislumbrar aquel pequeño cuerpo dormido, el rostro tranquilo, y la respiración acorde; desde la entrada la miro por segundos, para después pasar su vista al suelo y observar las ropas teñidas de su sangre, se acercó y las recogió; colocándolas en un pequeño cesto que dedujo sería para la ropa sucia.

Posterior a eso, cogió la única silla y la llevó al lado de la cama, para sentarse ahí. Las horas pasaban, pero parecían minutos, el tiempo; relativo como siempre. Mientras el chico contemplaba impertérrito la escena de aquella durmiente mujer y esos sedosos y largos cabellos oscuros como la noche, sin notarlo quiso saber que se sentiría tocarlos, y sin dudarlo tomó un mechón entre sus dedos; cerró sus parpados y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese suave tacto de aquellas hebras; las cuales soltó al percibir el movimiento de la chica que se despabilaba de su sueño.

Ella mostró sorpresa en sus ojos al verle ahí, y gritó. Luego se sonrojo y enmudeció por instantes para chasquear la lengua después.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó con brusquedad. Ulquiorra le miraba sin responder, esperando otra reacción por parte de la chica, seguramente haría un drama, lo sacaría a la fuerza de aquella habitación y terminaría gritándole; pero no anticipó que ella no hiciera nada de eso, pues Rukia envolvió la manta sobre su cuerpo evitando mostrar su desnudez, y se la acomodo como si de un vestido se tratase; miró al muchacho y sonrió tranquila.

— ¿Quieres comer? Seguramente no has desayunado nada, y tendrás hambre—. El oji-verde se levantó de aquel asiento, siguiendo a la muchacha que salía de la habitación con sus nuevas ropas blancas, como les llamo él al ver que asemejaban una prenda pegada al cuerpo de la cintura para arriba y holgada de la parte baja a los talones.

— Tu herida ¿sano?— indagó curioso sin en verdad importarle, ella sonrió en respuesta; ambos se dirigieron al largo comedor que había pasado antes el moreno, allí, la sacerdotisa cocino y sirvió unos platos con sopa y otros con frutas picadas.

— Es todo lo que hay— extendió los utensilios y se sentó frente al chico para empezar a comer. El varón llevó la cuchara de sopa a sus labios, sin soplarle al verla caliente; entonces la introdujo en sus labios y tiro la cuchara; su lengua ardía, pero no lo mostró. La morena le miró resignada y culpable, no pensó que se la comería sin enfriarla; se acercó a él para explicar.

— Mira…— tomó la cuchara, la llenó de sopa y le sopló con sus labios — al hacer esto, enfrías el líquido y eso te permite poder degustarla sin quemarte—. Los verdes ojos parsimoniosos observaban, sin darse cuenta abrió sus labios; la chica le miró confundida cuando él empezó a soplar con elegancia, posteriormente dirigió sus labios a la cuchara sostenida por la oji-violeta y sorbió aquel líquido, ahora tibio; era un agradable sabor. Kuchiki bajo el cubierto hacia el plato y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento para mirar como aquel chico comía según las instrucciones dadas; ella sonrió tranquila.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, es sólo que pensé serías alguien peligroso, pero al parecer no eres tan frio o malo como te ves; es divertido ver que a pesar de esa parsimonia que te cargas, sientes o te confundes

— …basura— murmuró; la chica golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos al gritar.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Lamento haberte dicho basura.

— Ah… olvídalo—. Kuchiki se levantó, y empezó a lavar los trastos; el Espada la siguió con la mirada; y soltó la pregunta que tenía desde la mañana, para llevar a cabo su plan.

— ¿Qué sientes por el príncipe?—. La mujer le miró como bicho raro, para después contestar.

— Cariño, mi religión dice que todos deben de ser tratados como hermanos, el príncipe es un hermano para mí; lo aprecio y quiero como tal— sinceridad había en sus palabras, el moreno continuó.

— ¿Y la princesa?

— Por Orihime-sama siento cariño igual, ella es muy dulce, bondadosa, tierna; y lo que más me sorprende es su buen corazón; hubiese sido una perfecta sacerdotisa de no ser porque la primera princesa murió y a ella la sacaron del monasterio para comprometerla con Ichigo—. Esa era información valiosa para Ulquiorra, aunque Rukia no lo sabía.

— ¿Eran amigas?

— Se puede decir, pero ella estaba más con la pitonisa Tatsuki, así que yo la trate poco; lo único que puedo decir es que es muy buena y dulce. Una vez la conoces, te vuelves mejor de la que ya eres— sonrió la miko del templo, para preguntar— ¿ya la has visto?

— Hm— fue la escueta respuesta. La morena le miró intentando saber qué era lo que veía, nada, ningún atisbo de humanidad.

— Seguramente estaba con Ichigo, pero no te preocupes, ella sola es más sociable—. Ulquiorra cambio el tema; ¿de verdad la princesa merecia tanto respeto de una sacerdotisa? Daba igual para él.

— ¿Por qué estás sola?—. Los platos se le cayeron a la chica; luego se calmó y respondió.

— En el Seireitei hay un festival, pero los preparativos toman un mes; así que la Abadesa y demás se fueron para ayudar a los reyes de ahí a realizar la celebración; pues todas las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes son originarios de aquel lugar. En resumen; yo me quedé para atender al Rey y su esposa toda esta semana; y después cuando ellos se marchen a la celebración, me quedaré para velar y cuidar por esta aldea y la princesa.

— ¿Y el príncipe?

— Ichigo va a ser coronado en el Seireitei para que al regresar se case con Orihime-sama— terminó la chica de hablar, así como de lavar, y se sentó de nuevo frente al moreno.

— ¿No tienes miedo?—. Ella le miró incrédula.

— ¿De?

— Que ataquen tu aldea cuando solamente tú estás para protegerla

— No, confió en los tratados de paz y en la voluntad de los dioses; no hay nada que temer—. Aseveró con firmeza. El Cuarta se levantó y camino a la salida; pero antes de seguir una mano le detuvo.

— Espera, necesito curar esa leve herida de tu brazo, puesto que yo la cause— comentó con cierta culpa.

— No es necesario— se separó de la mujer sin sutileza; ella recito un conjuro y presionó el brazo del varón; lentamente la herida aminoró— ¿qué hiciste?

— Nada, un conjuro, pero los de sanación no son mi fuerte, esa es la especialidad de Hime-sama; así que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer; gomen.

— No era necesario.

— Aun así, por egoísmo lo hice; así que no importa. Ahora, puedes retirarte. Adios—. La muchacha se viró y se marchó a sus aposentos, dejando al joven en aquel extenso comedor; quién lanzó una mirada hacía la morena y se encamino a la salida.

[***]

En el castillo de los Kurosaki.

— Ya veo… es una lástima no poder hacer negocios con usted; Isshin-sama— pronunció frio la voz del Novena.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes se lleven a las mujeres de la tribu; no porque ellas sean más de la mitad de la población las obligaré a ir a una tierra desértica con un líder conocido por su tiranía— afirmó serio.

— Aizen-sama tiene su reputación. Bien, entonces nos marcharemos esta misma noche; lamento los inconvenientes—. Aaroniero reverenció y se retiró. "Bien, supongo que entonces será a las malas; así es más divertido. Y le tengo que avisar a Ulquiorra. Por cierto, no lo he visto en todo el día; y la princesa ha estado preguntando por él".

Aaroniero se fue a su cuarto, se dio un baño y se encaminó hacía la habitación de Ulquiorra; una vez entró sin tocar, lo miró ahí recostado con la vista al techo sin emoción.

— La propuesta fue rechazada; tendremos que ir con Aizen-sama para solicitar el plan "B", pero antes; me enteré que el Rey se marchará juntó a la Reina y el príncipe; así que la chica de nombre Orihime quedará a merced de cualquier atacante la semana que viene; suficiente para invadir la aldea; pero antes de eso, tenemos que convencerla de que se entregue a Aizen-sama por voluntad propia, pero tenemos poco tiempo; pues partimos hoy en la noche— continuó hablando, pero al notar el desinterés de su compañero, reclamó— ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?

— … prepara las cosas, esa mujer será de Aizen-sama— El Cuarta se levantó, y dirigió a la salida de sus aposentos.

— Tch, que cruel; yo que me esmero, y este va y hace lo que se la da la gana; yo quería ser el que la convenciera— dramatizó Aaroniero, alistándose para la partida.

[***]

La princesa caminaba por los jardines del palacio cuando sitió un brazo atraerla hacía un pecho masculino; ella intentó alejarse, pero no pudo; cuando finalmente fue soltada del agarre; Orihime ladeó su mirada hacía aquel hombre, observando unos ojos sin vida color verde; la mujer se sonrojo de sobremanera y su respiración se agitó un poco.

— ¿S-Shi-san? — tartamudeó un poco, alejándose de él.

— Hime…— susurró su status, aun así no hubo emoción alguna. Los ojos grises le miraron esperando algo; recibiendo por ello un abrazo; que la mujer correspondió; nadie, ni siquiera Kurosaki-kun la había tomado de esa forma.

— N-No puedo, yo…— pero un frió dedo la calló al posarse en sus labios; ella cerró los ojos, y escuchó una fría voz sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

— Me enteré de que los reyes te han vendido a alguien de otro reino— sentenció calmó; ella abrió sus ojos en terror; negando.

— Es mentira, es mentira…— negaba con fervor, lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

— No lo es; pero puedes evitar eso, y salvar al príncipe que no sabe nada— le afirmaba.

— ¿Cómo?— un brillo de esperanza cruzó sus ojos.

— La aldea será invadida la misma noche que los reyes partan a la celebración del Seireitei; tú te quedarás; y abrirás las puertas de la aldea para que entremos; entonces Aizen-sama te reclamará como su esposa, y una vez aceptes, tendrás todo lo que desees; incluido el príncipe— explicó racional; Inoue negaba; ella jamás traicionaría a las personas que ama.

— No, no daré la espalda a mi pueblo— afirmó.

— Kurosaki entonces desposará a la sacerdotisa del templo—. La peli-naranja calló, sintió una punzada en su corazón.

— No... Pero sí algo malo pasará; Kurosaki-kun sufriría, y yo no quiero que se sienta triste; yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

— Sálvalo de la muerte, entregándote a Aizen-sama—. Inoue murmuró varias cosas, entre ellas.

— ¿Qué pasará con Rukia-san?— demostró preocupación.

— Será mujer de alguno y Kurosaki se rendirá— ratificó sin importancia.

— ¿Y tú… tomarás a alguien?—. No sabía la razón, pero quería saberlo.

— No— fue la respuesta seca.

— Mm, ya veo…

— Me voy esta noche, esperó tu respuesta— sin más, aquel frió hombre se alejó dejando a la princesa meditando sus palabras.

[***]

En la habitación del Novena Espada, este acomodaba sus cosas para irse, aunque en realidad no eran demasiadas; únicamente unos presentes del Rey Isshin para Aizen como acuerdos de paz y recordatorio de su alianza.

* * *

**Escrito el 28/12/10 y 30/12/10**

**Notas:**

* Primero una disculpa por no poder responder cada review (ando corta de tiempo; sí leen mi profile sabrán el por qué)

* Este fic, como lo dice es GinRukiUlqui, pues fue planeado así, además de que a Noeru Itoshiki le gusta la pairing; pero intentaré poner MatsuGin (aunque sea leve).

Noeru-chan (¿Sí puedo decirte así?) me encantaría recibir esas imagenes ^^ gracias.

A todos muchas gracias, y un abrazo super fuerte. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Gomen por no actuatizar antes; de verdad que luego tengo la cabeza en otro lado, y se me olvidan algunas cosas; pero bueno..

Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito; espero continuar lo demás pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo II – Dudas **

* * *

La joven de negras hebras se sentó en la cama con cuidado, sacó unos frascos blancos de la caja y el líquido lo empezó a verter en su cuerpo, el cual caía grácilmente sobre la piel; gruñó un poco de dolor al sentir el frio y el ardor cociendo la herida con aquella sustancia medicinal, luego sacó unos polvos de una de las bolsitas de cuero y los introdujo en la herida de su costado y su pierna; al terminar suspiró cansada; se vendo las partes lastimadas y se acomodó en su cama, tapándose con una ligera cobija blanca; inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Él se había retirado, aun así no se marchó, se quedó detrás de la puerta, vigilando. Alcanzó a escuchar las quejas de aquella mujer mientras se auto-curaba; ella había sido clara; nada de dejarse tocar, aun así ya la había abrazado ¿no?. Esa mujer era rara, pero la necesitaba; cuando ningún ruido se escuchó, abrió la puerta con lentitud hasta poder vislumbrar aquel pequeño cuerpo dormido, el rostro tranquilo, y la respiración acorde; desde la entrada la miró por segundos, para después pasar su vista al suelo y observar las ropas teñidas de su sangre, se acercó y las recogió; colocándolas en un pequeño cesto que dedujo sería para la ropa sucia.

Posterior a eso, cogió la única silla y la llevó al lado de la cama, para sentarse ahí. Las horas pasaban, pero parecían minutos, el tiempo; relativo como siempre. Mientras el chico contemplaba impertérrito la escena de aquella durmiente mujer y esos sedosos y largos cabellos oscuros como la noche, sin notarlo quiso saber que se sentiría tocarlos, y sin dudarlo tomó un mechón entre sus dedos; cerró sus parpados y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese suave tacto de aquellas hebras; las cuales soltó al percibir el movimiento de la chica que se despabilaba de su sueño.

Ella mostró sorpresa en sus ojos al verle ahí, y gritó. Luego se sonrojo y enmudeció por instantes para chasquear la lengua después.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó con brusquedad. Ulquiorra le miraba sin responder, esperando otra reacción por parte de la chica, seguramente haría un drama, lo sacaría a la fuerza de aquella habitación y terminaría gritándole; pero no anticipó que ella no hiciera nada de eso, pues Rukia envolvió la manta sobre su cuerpo evitando mostrar su desnudez, y se la acomodo como si de un vestido se tratase; miró al muchacho y sonrió tranquila.

—¿Quieres comer? Seguramente no has desayunado nada, y tendrás hambre —. El oji-verde se levantó de aquel asiento, siguiendo a la muchacha que salía de la habitación con sus nuevas ropas blancas, como les llamo él, al ver que asemejaban una prenda pegada al cuerpo de la cintura para arriba y holgada de la parte baja a los talones.

—Tu herida ¿sano? — indagó curioso sin en verdad importarle, ella sonrió en respuesta; ambos se dirigieron al largo comedor que había pasado antes el moreno, allí, la sacerdotisa cocino y sirvió unos platos con sopa y otros con frutas picadas.

—Es todo lo que hay — extendió los utensilios y se sentó frente al chico para empezar a comer. El varón llevó la cuchara de sopa a sus labios, sin soplarle al verla caliente; entonces la introdujo en sus labios y tiro la cuchara; su lengua ardía, pero no lo mostró. La morena le miró resignada y culpable, no pensó que se la comería sin enfriarla; se acercó a él para explicar.

—Mira… — tomó la cuchara, la llenó de sopa y le sopló con sus labios — al hacer esto, enfrías el líquido y eso te permite poder degustarla sin quemarte—. Los verdes ojos parsimoniosos observaban, sin darse cuenta abrió sus labios; la chica le miró confundida cuando él empezó a soplar con elegancia, posteriormente dirigió sus labios a la cuchara sostenida por la oji-violeta y sorbió aquel líquido, ahora tibio; era un agradable sabor. Kuchiki bajo el cubierto hacia el plato y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento para mirar como aquel chico comía según las instrucciones dadas.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que pensé serías alguien peligroso, pero al parecer no eres tan protervo a como te ves; es divertido ver que a pesar de esa parsimonia que te cargas, eres casi normal.

—…basura— murmuró; la chica golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos al gritar.

—¡¿Qué?

—Lamento haberte dicho basura.

—Ah… olvídalo —. Kuchiki se levantó, y empezó a lavar los trastos; el Espada la siguió con la mirada; y soltó la pregunta que tenía desde la mañana, para llevar a cabo su plan.

—¿Qué sientes por el príncipe? —. La mujer le miró como bicho raro, para después contestar.

—Cariño. Mi religión dice que todos deben de ser tratados como hermanos, el príncipe es un hermano para mí; lo aprecio y quiero como tal — sinceridad había en sus palabras, el moreno continuó.

—¿Y la princesa?

—Por Orihime-sama siento cariño igual, ella es muy dulce, bondadosa, tierna; y lo que más me sorprende es su buen corazón; hubiese sido una perfecta sacerdotisa de no ser porque la primera princesa murió y a ella la sacaron del monasterio para comprometerla con Ichigo —. Esa era información valiosa para Ulquiorra, aunque Rukia no lo sabía.

—¿Eran amigas?

—Se puede decir, pero ella estaba más con la pitonisa Tatsuki, así que yo la trate poco; lo único que puedo decir es que es muy buena y dulce. Una vez la conoces, te vuelves mejor persona —sonrió la miko del templo, para preguntar— ¿ya la has visto?

—Hm — fue la escueta respuesta. La morena le miró intentando saber qué era lo que veía, nada, ningún atisbo de humanidad.

—Seguramente estaba con Ichigo, pero no te preocupes, ella sola es más sociable —. Ulquiorra cambio el tema; ¿de verdad la princesa merecía tanto respeto de una sacerdotisa? Daba igual para él.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —. Los platos se le cayeron a la chica; luego se calmó y respondió.

—En el Seireitei hay un festival, pero los preparativos toman un mes; así que la Abadesa y demás se fueron para ayudar a los reyes de ahí a realizar la celebración; pues todas las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes son originarios de aquel lugar. En resumen; yo me quedé para atender al Rey y su esposa toda esta semana; y después cuando ellos se marchen a la celebración, me quedaré para velar y cuidar por esta aldea y la princesa.

—¿Y el príncipe?

—Ichigo va a ser coronado en el Seireitei para que al regresar se case con Orihime-sama — terminó la chica de hablar, así como de lavar, y se sentó de nuevo frente al moreno.

—¿No tienes miedo? —. Ella le miró incrédula.

—¿De?

—Que ataquen tu aldea cuando solamente tú estás para protegerla

—No. Confió en los tratados de paz y en la voluntad de los dioses; no hay nada que temer —. Aseveró con firmeza. El Cuarta se levantó y camino a la salida; pero antes de seguir una mano le detuvo.

—Espera, necesito curar esa leve herida de tu brazo, puesto que yo la cause — comentó con cierta culpa.

—No es necesario —se separó de la mujer sin sutileza. Rukia frunció las cejas; y estaba por decirle "—Hm. Bien; quédate así—", pero le pareció incorrecto; no debía. Así que recito un conjuro y presionó el brazo del varón; lentamente la herida aminoró— ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada, un conjuro, pero los de sanación no son mi fuerte, esa es la especialidad de Hime-sama; así que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—No era necesario.

—Aun así, por egoísmo lo hice; así que no importa. Ahora, puedes retirarte. Adiós —. La muchacha se viró y se marchó a sus aposentos, dejando al joven en aquel extenso comedor; quién lanzó una mirada hacía la morena y se encamino a la salida.

[***]

En el castillo de los Kurosaki.

—Ya veo… es una lástima no poder hacer negocios con usted; Isshin-sama —pronunció frio la voz del Novena.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes se lleven a las mujeres de la tribu; no porque ellas sean más de la mitad de la población las obligaré a ir a una tierra desértica con un líder conocido por su tiranía —afirmó serio.

—Aizen-sama tiene su reputación. Bien, entonces nos marcharemos esta misma noche; lamento los inconvenientes —. Aaroniero reverenció y se retiró. "Bien, supongo que entonces será a las malas; así es más divertido. Y le tengo que avisar a Ulquiorra. Por cierto, no lo he visto en todo el día; y la princesa ha estado preguntando por él".

Aaroniero se fue a su cuarto, se dio un baño y se encaminó hacía la habitación de Ulquiorra; una vez entró sin tocar, lo miró ahí recostado con la vista al techo sin emoción.

—La propuesta fue rechazada; tendremos que ir con Aizen-sama para solicitar el plan "B", pero antes; me enteré que el Rey se marchará juntó a la Reina y el príncipe; así que la chica de nombre Orihime quedará a merced de cualquier atacante la semana que viene; suficiente para invadir la aldea; pero antes de eso, tenemos que convencerla de que se entregue a Aizen-sama por voluntad propia, pero tenemos poco tiempo; pues partimos hoy en la noche —continuó hablando, pero al notar el desinterés de su compañero, reclamó— ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—… prepara las cosas, esa mujer será de Aizen-sama —. El Cuarta se levantó, y dirigió a la salida de sus aposentos.

—Tch, que cruel; yo que me esmero, y este va y hace lo que se la da la gana; yo quería ser el que la convenciera —dramatizó Aaroniero, alistándose para la partida.

[***]

La princesa caminaba por los jardines del palacio cuando sitió un brazo atraerla hacía un pecho masculino; ella intentó alejarse, pero no pudo; cuando finalmente fue soltada del agarre; Orihime ladeó su mirada hacía aquel hombre, observando unos ojos sin vida color verde; la mujer se sonrojo de sobremanera y su respiración se agitó un poco.

—¿S-Shi-san? — tartamudeó un poco, alejándose de él.

—Hime…—susurró su status, aun así no hubo emoción alguna. Los ojos grises le miraron esperando algo; recibiendo por ello un abrazo; que la mujer correspondió; nadie, ni siquiera Kurosaki-kun la había tomado de esa forma.

—N-No puedo, yo… —pero un frió dedo la calló al posarse en sus labios; ella cerró los ojos, y escuchó una fría voz sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

—Me enteré de que los reyes te han vendido a alguien de otro reino —sentenció calmó; ella abrió sus ojos en terror; negando.

—Es mentira, es mentira… —negaba con fervor, lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

—No lo es; pero puedes evitar eso, y salvar al príncipe que no sabe nada —le afirmaba.

—¿Cómo? —un brillo de esperanza cruzó sus ojos.

—La aldea será invadida la misma noche que los reyes partan a la celebración del Seireitei; tú, te quedarás y abrirás las puertas de la aldea para que entremos; entonces Aizen-sama te reclamará como su esposa, y una vez aceptes, tendrás todo lo que desees; incluido el príncipe —explicó racional; Inoue negaba; ella jamás traicionaría a las personas que ama.

—No, no daré la espalda a mi pueblo —afirmó.

—Kurosaki entonces desposará a la sacerdotisa del templo —. La peli-naranja calló, sintió una punzada en su corazón.

—No... Pero sí algo malo pasará; Kurosaki-kun sufriría, y yo no quiero que se sienta triste; yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Sálvalo de la muerte, entregándote a Aizen-sama —. Inoue murmuró varias cosas, entre ellas.

—¿Qué pasará con Rukia-san? —demostró preocupación.

—Será mujer de alguno y Kurosaki se rendirá —ratificó sin importancia.

—¿Y tú… tomarás a alguien?—. No sabía la razón, pero quería saberlo.

—No —fue la respuesta seca.

—Mm, ya veo…

—Me voy esta noche, esperó tu respuesta —sin más, aquel frió hombre se alejó dejando a la princesa meditando sus palabras.

[***]

En la habitación del Novena Espada, este acomodaba sus cosas para irse, aunque en realidad no eran demasiadas; únicamente unos presentes del Rey Isshin para Aizen como acuerdos de paz y recordatorio de su alianza.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

**Gracias por sus reviews a :**

_Valeria: *Abrazo* síp, hago caso a lo que me dices; gracias. Siempre eres bien linda. Por cierto, espero que ese cambio de residencia por motivos de estudio sea positivo y estes super bien. Ánimo._

_Akiba shock: Gracias, si; intentaré probar con otras pairings, pero sin alejarme de la idea primaria. saludos._

_NoeruItoshiki: Gracias; no te preocupes. Me alegra que te gustase; y disculpame por no subirlo antes T-T . __Ok, espero esas imagenes _

_Gracias y nos leemos luego ^^_


End file.
